FIG. following patents disclose spraying devices wherein a chemical is mixed with water prior to being discharged from nozzle:
______________________________________ Number Name Date ______________________________________ 1,848,708 Gatchet 3/1932 2,553,379 Peterlin 5/1951 2,264,539 Lindstaedt 12/1941 3,801,018 Plotz 4/1974 2,788,245 Gilmour 4/1957 ______________________________________
Please note first of all that my invention is specifically and very briefly described in the title: "Graviti-Fed-Fog Sprayer." The fog mist is produced by a conventional type spray nozzle, using plain water that is swirled between a diaphragm and the nozzle hole. As the water emerges from the nozzle in the inside of the mixing chamber, it is fed a strong solution, as will be explained in following sections of this application and will be illustrated by drawings. None of the above cited examples appear to have the widely used conventional type nozzle that is commonly and commercially used for agricultural spraying. My invention calls for the use of this type of nozzle producing a good fog mist. The simple novelty of feeding the mist into an open-ended mixing chamber as it emerges from the nozzle hole on its way to the object being sprayed is the main feature of my improved nozzle for spraying. Gatchet, Lindstaedt and Gilmour have deflector type spreaders, and Peterlin appears to have a squeeze-type nozzle to spray or spread a solution mixed back within. Plotz delivers a water mixture "in the form of shower producing water droplets," clearly not a nozzle suitable for agricultural sprayers. I fail to see how my fog mist nozzle violates any claim cited.
There is a widely sold FOGG-IT "Waterfog" hosecap nozzle, manufactured by Fogg-It Nozzle Company, P. O. Box 16033, San Francisco, Calif. 94116, under U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,547. This is an excellent fogger manufactured with three miniature nozzles clustered on the front of the nozzle, and is available in two or three sized for very fine to coarser fog of greater density. These serve a great purpose for freshening produce or certain plants, but it cannot be adapted for the use of my "Graviti-Fed-Fog Sprayer", nor does it produce the fog mist necessary. There are no doubt other foggers on the market similar to FOGG-IT which would not be at all suitable for my sprayer, nor would they give water controlled mist for gentle, controlled irrigation.